


Hallucinations

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [13]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is ill. Very ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "Hallucinations"

Shannon dabbed his little brother’s forehead with the wet cloth, his frown acting as if it was weighing down the man’s face.  Jared whimpered quietly and moved his head to the side. “Shh,” Shannon said softly, “It okay Baby Jay,” he murmured as he moved the cloth to Jared’s cheek.

                Shannon sighed and kneaded his forehead. Jared always got sick; it was something that he had to deal with even as a child. Jared always seemed to get sick in late September and it didn’t leave until late spring.  However, it was never this bad.

                Jared turned his head to the side and coughed weakly, the man groaning at the pain in his chest. Shannon frown deepened. “Tomes? Can you bring me the thermometer?” he called out.

                Glancing around, Shannon sighed. The tour bus was no place to keep an ill man. Jared should be taken to a hospital. “Here,”

                Shannon sent a thankful smile to the guitarist before taking the old-style thermometer from his hand. “Come on Jay, open up.” He requested softly.

                Jared mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t do as Shannon wished. Shannon poked his brother’s cheek and when that didn’t work, he gently opened the singer’s mouth. He slid the glass tube into Jared’s mouth before shutting it.

                “Has he woken up?” Tomo whispered.

                Shannon shook his head, “He’s not really lucid.”

                “Maybe you should call your mom,”

                “I already did. She told me if it got any worse, to call her and to take Jared to the nearest hospital.”

                “What’s worse?”

                “Anything higher than 103.” Shannon replied as he slid the thermometer out, “106.” He said, shocked, “Go, turn the shower on, cold as possible.” Shannon told Tomo.

                Shannon gulped and looked at his brother. He took the cloth and wiped the sweat from the younger brother’s forehead. “Come on, Jay wake up. Let me know you’re okay.”

                Jared coughed weakly before a pitiful moan came from the singer.  “Come on Jay,” stressed Shannon, squeezing his brother’s hand.

                Slowly, dull, glazed-over blue eyes were revealed. “Wha?”

                “Hey Baby Jay.”

                “Shannon, why are you blue?” Jared whispered, “Are you a smurf?”

                Shannon blinked, “I’m not blue Jay.”

                “Yes you are,” rebutted Jared childishly, “I’m not blind.”

                “I think your fever has gone to your mind,” muttered Shannon, “Come on shower time”

                Jared whimpered as in pain, “No shower.”

                “Jared, you’re running a 106 degree fever, we need to get it down.” Shannon said with a small huff.

                Jared frowned, “But, I don’t wanna.”

                “Why?”

                “One, you’re blue. You need to go first. And two, they said not to.” He stated, pointing to an empty spot behind Shannon.

                Shannon blinked, “Jay, there’s no one there,”

                “Yes there is,” Jared argued before whimpering, “I’m sorry,”

                “Why are you sorry Jared?”

                “They yelled at me,” he answered.

                Shannon frowned. “Jared, we’re going to the hospital.”

                “No!” yelled Jared, his eyes wide.

                Tomo came rushing out, “What’s going on?”

                “Tell Jedidiah to drive to the nearest hospital. He’s hallucinating.” Shannon replied.

                Tomo swore under his breath before scrambling away. A few minutes later, Shannon could feel the bus beginning to change lanes and probably getting ready to get off of the highway. Jared sat on his bunk, shaking softy as Tomo murmurs filtered back as he filled in Constance (and probably eventually Vicki) to Jared’s condition.

                “Shan-Shan?”

                Shannon frowned, “What’s a matter Baby Jay?”

                “They’re scary.” Whimpered Jared.

                “Who’s scary?”

                “Them,” Jared answered, pointing to the space behind Shannon again.

                Shannon crawled into the bunk and wrapped his arms around his brother, “Shh, they’re not real Baby Jay. They’re not real.”

                Jared burrowed his head into Shannon’s shoulder, “Make them go away Shan-Shan.”

                “Just close your eyes Jay,” whispered Shannon, holding back a shutter as he felt sweat soak through his shirt, “Just close your eyes and they’ll go away.”

                Jared whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Shannon glanced up when he heard Tomo enter the sleeping area. “How did he get so bad?” whispered Tomo.       

                Shannon shook his head, “I don’t know.”

                “Jedidah said that we’re about ten minutes away from a hospital,” Tomo stated, “Constance said she’ll be here as soon as she can.”

                Shannon nodded and looked at his brother, the man sleeping once again. Leaning back, Shannon closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen.

* * *

 

                “How is he?” Constance asked as soon as she saw her eldest son.

                Shannon frowned, “They took him in 3 hours ago and haven’t come back yet.”

                Constance let out a broken sob before wrapping her arms around her eldest son, “When did this fever start?”

                “It started last night,” answered Shannon, “A few hours before I called you.”

                “Knowing Jared, it probably started a long time ago,” she muttered.

                Shannon nodded, “I’ll yell at him once I know he’s awake and okay,”

                Constance sighed and sat down, “Sit down Shan; you look like you’re about to keel over. Where’s Tomo?”

                “Outside for a smoke and dealing with the label and such,” Shannon answered.

                Constance nodded and settled in the seat beside her son.  She nibbled on her bottom lip as she waited for a doctor to come out. Constance felt Shannon clutch her hand, her son desperate to find his younger sibling and make sure he was okay. Constance couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. Even as grown men, her children acted as if they were babies : Shannon always watching out for innocent, little Jared. She shook her head. She doubted that would be something that would change in the near future. Shannon would always be the protective, over-watching older brother while Jared was the naive, dream-catching younger one.  

                The two Leto’s head snapped up when they heard the door open.  A lethargic looking doctor slipped out and glanced around the waiting room before calling out their surname. Shannon and Constance rushed over, the drummer sending a quick text to the guitarist in the process.

                “Mr. Leto and…” the doctor trailed off looking at Constance.

                “Constance, I’m Jared’s mother.”

                The doctor nodded and glanced at the clipboard in his hand.  “Jared had a fever of 106.8 when he came in. If it was any higher, he would’ve had brain damage, or worse.” The doctor sighed, “We took some blood and found an infection within his stream. We isolated it to a small cut on his right shin. We gave me high-dose antibiotics and had to knock him out due to his hallucinations. “

                “Is he gonna be okay?” Shannon asked.

                “Yes, if he continues to take the prescribed antibiotics, he should be fine.” The doctor explained, “However, if he has a flare-up, take him to the nearest hospital.”

                Shannon nodded, “When can he be released?”

                “Tomorrow, after he wakes up,”

                “Can we go see him?” Constance inquired.

                The doctor nodded, “He’s in 277.”

                Shannon quickly brushed past the doctor and speed walked towards the room. He turned to his left and let out a deep exhale when he saw Leto, Jared in the plate next to the door.  He eased the door open and couldn’t help but smile in relief when he saw his baby brother curled up, sleeping.  “Maybe we should knock him out more often,” Tomo murmured, “I think this is the most peaceful I’ve seen him asleep.”

                Shannon chuckled and ran a hand through Jared’s hair. He could feel a small amount of heat coming from the skin, but it was nothing compared to what was radiating from it earlier.  Jared grumbled and turned on his side, his legs curling up into the fetal position. Shannon chuckled. He pulled the blanket up to make sure Jared was covered. “Hey, Tomes, remind me to yell at Jay when he wakes up?”

                “Why?”

                “He forgot how to clean cuts apparently,” muttered Shannon, his eyes glaring at his brother’s shin.

                Constance rolled her eyes, “Shan, knock it off.”

                “But, mom.”

                “No, I’m his mother; therefore,  _I’m_ the one going to be yelling at him. For a germ freak like him, you would think he would know how to clean a cut,” rambled Constance.

                Tomo chuckled and looked at his sleeping friend. ‘ _You’re in for a surprise when you wake up.’_


End file.
